Cuando Percy conoció a Audrey
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: A veces el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, en la forma de un muñeco de nieve
1. Muñeco de nieve

**Este fic participa en el Reto Solsticio de Invierno de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Disclaimer: Les aseguro que Rowling no soy. **

**Cuando Percy conoció a Audrey**

La nieve había cubierto con su mano las calles. Los niños, con sus gorritos y sus guantes corrían, jugaban y pegaban la nariz a las vidrieras de los cristales. Había hombres disfrazados de Santa Claus en las esquinas, había duendes que acompañaban a los hombres de rojo. La Navidad había llegado.

Percy Weasley suspiró. Nunca había sido un especial fanático de la Navidad. Sí, le gustaba estar con su familia, sí, le gustaban los regalos, sí, le gustaba la algarabía de esa fecha. Pero no esperaba esa fecha con ansias, no perdía el sueño por saber cuántos regalos habría en el árbol, y escapaba de las tradicionales peleas de bolas de nieve. Percy entró en el centro comercial más cercano. Miraba las vitrinas. Se preguntaba cuál sería el regalo perfecto. Negaba con la cabeza descartando aquel regalo por considerarlo muy extravagante, o el otro por pensar que era demasiado ridículo. Entonces se tropezó con un Muñeco de Nieve.

- Lo que faltaba - masculló una voz de mujer.

Audrey Morrison no estaba teniendo un buen día. De hecho, si en el diccionario estuviera la fotografía de "mal día", sin duda sería el de ella. Y la gota que rebasó el vaso fue tropezar con este alto pelirrojo.

- Lo siento - susurró él.

- No, no lo sientas. Soy una torpe sin remedio. Me tropiezo hasta con mi propia sombra.

Rayos, el disfraz la estaba ahogando. Se quitó la cabeza del Muñeco de Nieve. ¡Oh, sí, mucho mejor!

- No parece que tengas un buen día.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No ves mi cara? ¡Está radiante de felicidad!

Audrey sabía que estaba siendo terriblemente sarcástica y que si el hombre se ponía bravo con ella tendría todo el derecho. Pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza, parecía divertido y nada enojado.

- Bueno, me alegro encontrar a alguien que no salta de gusto por la Navidad.

- Sí.

- Soy Percy - se presentó mientras extendía la mano.

Audrey dudó un momento. Luego tomó la mano ofrecida.

- Audrey.

- ¿Dime, Audrey te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?

Ella lo pensó por un momento. Él no parecía el clásico asesino en serie, ni un psicópata, ni alguien al que mandar al psicólogo. Claro que ella no sabía cómo lucía alguien así.

- Bueno, yo entiendo si no quieres… De todas formas.

- No, tranquilo, está bien.

- ¿Está bien?

Él tampoco se asemejaba al típico seductor que creía que todas las chicas debían lanzarse a sus pies y rendirle pleitesía. Y de esos, Audrey sabía mucho. Sin ir más lejos, su ex había sido todo un Don Juan.

- Sí, está bien.

- Bien. Eh… ¿conoces un sitio?

- Sí. Dame un momento para quitarme esta cosa.

Percy no sabía que le había dado por pedirle a Audrey una cita, o una especie de cita. Él no era así. No era el que conocía a la chica y rápidamente le pedía salir. A Penny sólo le pidió una cita luego de estar seguro que eso era lo que ambos querían. No sabía que le había pasado para armarse de coraje y pedirle salir. ¡Si ni siquiera conocía a Audrey!

- Estoy lista.

Percy volteó y la vio. Era aún más hermosa de lo que había creído al verla con su disfraz. Llevaba el cabello corto, de un color castaño rojizo que él nunca había visto, sus ojos eran negros, su piel era blanca. Era atractiva, no especialmente hermosa. Y sin embargo… sin embargo Percy sintió un vuelco directo al corazón.

- ¿Vamos?

- Eh, sí.

Pidieron dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Estaban sentados frente a frente. No sabían qué decir.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta la Navidad? - preguntó Audrey.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy harta de este silencio. Y hablar de nuestro desagrado por la Navidad me parece un tema tan bueno como cualquier otro. ¿Entonces?

- No soporto los sentimientos que me embargan. Mi familia está incompleta. Mi hermano murió.

- Oh, lo siento. ¿Eran muy unidos?

- No, en lo absoluto. - Percy rió - Él me gastaba muchas bromas y a menudo yo no lo soportaba. Él creía que yo era un pomposo sin remedio y yo creía que él era un gamberro sin posibilidad de curación.

- Um… ¿Murió en diciembre?

- Murió en mayo del pasado año.

- Oh.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta la Navidad?

- Buen, esta Navidad en especial no me gusta. Me botaron de mi cómodo trabajo, cuestión de la economía. Le quitan su trabajo a un gran grupo de personas y la empresa se solventa por arte de magia, sí, como no. Ayer mi casera me despidió de mi departamento. ¿La razón? La tía buscaba cualquier excusa para sacarme, yo le caí mal, así que yo debía irme. No pude pagar el mes y decidió que tenía que irme. Hoy he buscado trabajo. Con la fiebre de Navidad parece que sólo puedo conseguir trabajos relacionados con la fecha. Es la primera que veía un disfraz de Muñeco de Nieve. Estoy segura que es el disfraz más ridículo de todos los tiempos.

- Terrible, en serio.

- Oh, y por si fuera poco debo asistir a la casa de mi madre en Navidad.

- ¿No te gusta pasar la Navidad con tu madre?

- No me crees, ¿cierto? ¿Qué hija desnaturalizada desdeña ir a la casa de su madre? Pues una hija que está harta de escuchar lo mismo de siempre: Audrey los años están pasando muy deprisa, Audrey hasta cuando te vas a quedar soltera, Audrey conocí a un hombre que es perfecto para ti, ¿o prefieres una chica?, sabes que no tenemos prejuicios, cariño. ¡Oh, me enferma!

- Pues si lo pones así…

- Pero si no paso la fecha con mi madre, tendré que ir a la fiesta de mi padre.

- ¿Están separados?

- Divorciados es más adecuado. Se separaron cuando yo tenía un año y se casaron, cada uno por su lado, cuando yo tenía cinco. Me llevo bien con sus parejas, en lo que cabe al menos. Y también me llevo bien con mis hermanos: tengo cuatro: dos de mi madre y dos de mi padre. Las fiestas de mi padre son… son muy elegantes. Todo debe ser perfecto. Todo debe ser genial. Nada debe salirse de su lugar. Así que en resumen, no quiero pasar la Navidad sola pero no tengo con quién pasarla.

- Pasa más tiempo conmigo y te invito a pasar la Navidad con mi familia.

- ¿Qué?

- Eh… Lo que oíste. Si aceptas, claro.

- ¿Estás loco, verdad?

- Tal vez.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Galletas de jengibre

**Disclaimer**: Les aseguro que Rowling no soy

- ¡Ya llegaron! - exclamó Molly Weasley.

Abrió la puerta. Percy estaba en el umbral. Una chica, su novia, estaba colgada de su brazo. Molly sonrió y los hizo pasar.

- Mamá, ella es Audrey, Audrey ella es Molly, mi madre.

- Es un placer conocerla, señora Weasley.

- El gusto es mío, querida. Es la primera vez que Percy trae a la casa a su novia.

Ambos se miraron incómodos. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde el día en que se conocieron, pero todavía no habían dado ese paso.

- Traje galletas de jengibre - dijo Audrey.

- Oh, bien. ¿Eres una buena cocinera?

- Sí y no. Se me da bien la cocina pero no soy amante de ella.

Audrey miraba todo con ojos como platos. Era la primera casa de mago que visitaba. Todo era tan diferente y a la vez tan igual a las casas que ella conocía. Le gustaba.

- Vaya, ese reloj no marca la hora.

- Marca el lugar en el que se encuentra cada persona.

- Ingenioso.

- Audrey, él es Arthur, mi padre. Papá, ella es Audrey.

- Un placer.

- Es un gusto - dijo el patriarca de la familia con los ojos brillantes - Percy me ha dicho que eres una muggle.

- Eh, sí así es.

- Debes saber muchas cosas sobre muggles, siéntate aquí.

- Arthur, por favor, deja que conozca al resto de la familia.

- Está bien, Molly querida.

Los Weasley eran una gran familia. Audrey sospechaba que eran muy unidos. Había cierta tristeza en el ambiente. Debía ser por la pérdida de Fred. Audrey se dijo que no le deseaba la muerte de su hermano a nadie. Todos eran muy amables. Audrey se sentía bien allí.

- ¿Percy, vas a jugar?

- Eh, no, no lo creo. Desde aquí los veo bien.

- Tú te lo pierdes.

Audrey observó que tenían escobas en las manos.

- ¿A qué van a jugar?

- Se llama Quiddicth. Es el deporte mágico más famoso.

- ¿Me lo explicas?

- Sí.

Y Percy le habló de ese deporte, de las normas, de las pelotas, de los jugadores. Audrey lo podía escuchar por horas, asombrada y entusiasmada con todo lo que era mágico.

- Suena genial. ¿Por qué no juegas?

- No me gusta.

Pero Audrey ya conocía muchas cosas de Percy. Sabía que ese no me gusta era en realidad un no me siento capacitado, un no sé cómo hacerlo, o un me siento inseguro. Audrey le tomó de la mano, queriendo expresarle todo su apoyo con ese gesto. Percy le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cicatriz en la frente? No se ve muy normal.

- No lo es - contestó Harry. - Al menos no lo era hasta hace un año. Tal vez en otra ocasión te cuento la historia.

- Está bien.

- No es por nada, ¿_pego pog_ qué alguien _elegigía pasag_ la Navidad con un _gupo_ de desconocidos y no con su familia?

- Pues, Percy me invitó, y yo no sabía cómo decirle que no.

Percy refunfuñó pero todos se rieron.

- Tus galletas de jengibre están muy ricas - dijo Ron.

- Estoy por creerte luego de que te comieras una docena sin casi pestañear.

Hermione se rio de la cara roja de su novio.

- Eh, bueno… Es que están muy ricas.

- Está bien. Ahora entiendo por qué me dijiste que hiciera muchas galletas.

- Pozos sin fondo, ya te digo - dijo Percy.

- Para la próxima traigo más.

- Eso será muy bueno.

- Por lo menos Ron te lo agradecerá - dijo Charlie luego de tragar tres galletas sin respirar.

- Creo que todos te lo agradecerán - rió Arthur.

No pudo evitarlo. Audrey también rió. Por fin se sentía en familia.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
